Una gota de olvido
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: La soledad había sido su fiel compañera a lo largo de los últimos diez años. No recordaba lo que era sentirse confortada por alguien. A veces se preguntaba si algún día se quedaría totalmente sola.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK

Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy1994: "Sigue el OS"

NA: Esta historia estaba basada en el OS "Duda y certeza" que les dejare por aquí.

s/12072082/1/Duda-y-certeza

Quise optar por el mismo método de inspiración que Cristy y tomé una de las canciones de Selena para continuar. "Only you" fue la elegida

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

Se sentía sola.

No podía recordar un momento en su vida en que no se hubiese sentido de esa forma.

Era egoísta si comparaba su vida con la de muchos otros magos en Inglaterra. No había perdido a familiares cercanos y sus mejores amigos, al igual que sus familias, se encontraban bien. Traumatizados y con el alma un poco rota, pero con los años eso había ido cambiando. Todos a su alrededor continuaron con su vida; se casaron, tuvieron hijos, lucharon por dejar los malos recuerdos atrás.

Ella, sin embargo, era a los que más se aferraba.

Solía leer sobre los años de guerra casi obsesivamente, como si no hubiese vivido aquello desde la primera fila. Repasaba los nombres de los principales Mortifagos, a esas alturas, conocía a la perfección la historia familiar de cada uno de ellos; coleccionaba artefactos de magia oscura y visitaba frecuentemente Azkaban. En los últimos tiempos eso era más sencillo debido a su puesto de Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Había encontrado la excusa perfecta para entrar y salir de la prisión sin que sus amigos se preocuparan de más.

El único que aun la veía con cierta cautela después de sus escapadas de la oficina, era Harry. De jóvenes había estado tan envuelto en su mundo y en cómo debía derrotar a Voldemort que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, como Jefe de Aurores, esa costumbre cambió de forma radical.

Su mejor amigo se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero nunca la cuestionaba. Ella pensaba que lo más probable era que se hubiese cansado de hacerlo.

Hermione Granger era una mujer hermética, que después de la batalla de Hogwarts había bloqueado el paso a las personas; las escuchaba, les daba consejos, más nunca contaba nada de su vida.

Había noches en que despertaba a la mitad de la madrugada y lloraba desconsoladamente. No tenía pesadillas, al contrario, despertaba con una sensación de paz y alegría que no podía sentir mientras estaba consciente. Lo que le frustraba era que nunca podía recordar lo que la hacía sentir de esa forma.

Añoraba algo, pero no tenía idea de que.

− Hermione

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Harry, su semblante lucía preocupado y fue lo que la impulso a ponerse de pie.

− ¿Qué fue? – dijo Hermione antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él.

−Encontramos a uno – Dijo Harry mientras se hacía a un lado para que su amiga pudiese pasar.

Durante los últimos diez años, habían seguido la pista de Mortifagos que habían escapado durante la última batalla. La gran mayoría se encontraba ya en Azkaban, pero existía un puñado, que contra todo pronóstico había conseguido librarse del cuerpo de Aurores.

− ¿Quién? – A Hermione siempre le ponía nerviosa esas capturas. Había pasado noches imaginando como debía ser huir cada día de tu vida, sin nadie que realmente se preocupara por lo que podía ocurrirte.  
Pensaba que era un sentimiento de culpa porque ellos habían ganado la guerra, desterrando a todo aquel que estuvo bajo las ordenes de Voldemort.

Harry la observó de reojo antes de decir sus siguientes palabras

− Malfoy – Contestó. No vio nada anormal en su forma de respirar y su paso había seguido el mismo ritmo, quizá él se había hecho ideas erróneas, pero era un tema que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Hermione parecía no recordar nada de él, salvo lo que podías encontrar en un artículo del Profeta. En las juntas cuando hablaban sobre los prófugos, hablaba de su ex compañero de manera impersonal, como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Además, que había sido él quien le recordó que fue Malfoy quien evitó que Bellatrix la matara; en un inicio lo vio como algo normal, parte del trauma, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que había algo más.

Hermione asintió y siguió con su camino, tratando de recordar al pequeño que le había tendido la mano a Harry cuando eran tan solo unos niños. Era una imagen borrosa, pero era lo más cercano a un recuerdo que podía tener de él.

Había escuchado sobre como arregló un armario Evanescente y asesinó a sangre fría a Dumbledore, lo único que podía comprender con aquello es que el unigénito de los Malfoy tenía suficientes recursos. De hecho, le sorprendía saber que al fin lo habían apresado.

Antes de dar vuelta por uno de los recodos, Harry la tomó del codo.

−Mi oficina – Dijo Harry antes de cambiar la dirección de sus pasos.

Hermione se sentía más intrigada por ese hecho, lo único que podía pensar era que tenía información valiosa y que pensaba hacer un trato.

Al llegar frente a la oficina de Harry, observó como este se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta. Sus ojos color esmeralda puestos en ella, parecían cargados de dudas y de preocupación.

Le abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso.

Un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios al encontrarse con el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy en el sillón. Llevaba un abrigo que lo cubría casi por completo, estaba delgado, su piel era de un tono grisáceo y por la falta de movimiento en su pecho, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba muerto.

Lagrimas empaparon sus mejillas al instante, el dolor que sintió en su pecho, no podía compararlo con nada. Sin entender lo que estaba haciendo se acercó hasta él y acaricio su rostro, besó sus parpados y lloró mientras lo abrazaba.

Harry se quedó estático en la entrada, observando como su amiga sufría por alguien a quien no había visto en más de diez años, pero después de lo que había visto esa noche, podía entenderlo.

− ¿Qué fue… − Los sollozos apenas la dejaban hilar unas cuantas palabras − ¿Qué le pasó?

−Habíamos estado planeando la captura de Dolohov, todas las pistas nos habían llevado a las afueras de Wiltshire – Negó con la cabeza antes de continuar – Llegamos en el momento justo que él se fue y a unos metros lo encontramos.

Hermione siempre había tenido las respuestas. Cuando no tenían idea de que hacer, ella llegaba con una propuesta que los salvaría. Era su mejor amiga, su familia y no podía verla con esa expresión en su rostro. Lucía como una niña pequeña que no entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

−Tal vez encuentras las respuestas ahí – Señalo un morral que se hallaba en el suelo – Era suyo.

Harry lo había revisado con el fin de encontrar algo que pudiese llevarlos con otros prófugos, pero solo había encontrado dictamo, recortes de periódico, revistas y algunas fotos; todas ellas con algo en común. Hermione como protagonista.

En un inicio no había entendido porque Malfoy tenía aquello guardado, cuando encontró un recipiente con las iniciales "H.G", cobró sentido.

−Estaré fuera si me necesitas – Le dio una última mirada a su amiga –Ya sabes dónde está el pensadero −Dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

NA. Lamento la tardanza, pero este semestre apenas empieza y ya tengo mil proyectos, ocho mil tareas y no sé cuántas prácticas.

No estoy taaan contenta con el resultado, pero en serio pase horas frente a la pantalla sin saber cómo trasmitir lo que había pensado.


End file.
